le bonheur d' un pissenlit
by OOOOOH YEEEEEEEES
Summary: Je refais des cauchemars. Mais Peeta est là pour me protéger d'eux. Toujours. Et il compte bien me le prouver. OS


**Pov Katniss**

Je refais des cauchemars. Mais Peeta est là pour me protéger d'eux. Toujours. Des cauchemars sur Finnick, papa, Rue, Prim. Ce sont un peu des variantes. D'après Peeta, une fois, j'ai crié toute la nuit le nom de ma sœur. C'est un peu « grâce »à ce cauchemar que l'on est là tous les deux. Je me demande de quoi j'avais l'air, avec, toujours sur moi, les vêtements que je portais au Capitole, 3 kilos de moins et d'horribles cernes sous les yeux. Pas très belle en tout cas. Aujourd'hui je me reconstruis avec Peeta en rendant toujours hommage aux morts, surtout Prim, Finnick et Rue, qui n'ont rien voulu, rien demandé, juste leur petit bonheur.

J'ai pardonné à ma mère le fait qu'elle n'ait pu réagir à la mort de mon père. Je l'ai vécue moi aussi, j'étais assise sur un fauteuil, à regarder dans le vide sans bouger en attendant. En L'attendant. J'étais, faut dire, dans un sal état. Mais il est revenu et je ne le laisserai pas repartir de sitôt. Jamais en fait. Aujourd'hui s'est passée la plus belle chose de toute mon existence, appréhendée et même crainte dans mon ancienne vie, mais aujourd'hui je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Et rien ne peut changer ça.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Un peu plus tôt 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je me réveille aux aurores ce matin, pour aller à la chasse. Peeta s'est levé quelques minutes après moi car il a la boulangerie à tenir. Je mets les mêmes vêtements que je portais autrefois, et je sors de la maison, m'en allant à la chasse. Nous n'avons plus à nous battre pour avoir une petite miche de pain brûlée, c'est seulement pour me décontracter. D'après le docteur Aurélius, c'est un bon moyen de se détendre. Maintenant allez savoir si c'est vrai car moi je ne ressens rien du tout.

Ma chasse n'a pas fait grand-chose. J'ai été déconcentrée toute la matinée. À cause de qui ? On se le demande. Je soupire dans le froid d'automne. Il s'était conduit bizarrement le matin. Comme si il me cachait quelque chose. Rien que ça me fait ranger soudainement mes armes et courir à la boulangerie. Le panneau sur la vitre de la porte mentionnait qu'elle était fermée maintenant. Je suis déçue qu'il m'ait menti. Ces mensonges ne me prennent plus par derrière. Je le connais très bien, c'est pourquoi ce matin, vous, vous n'auriez rien remarqué, tout à mon contraire.

Je repars chez moi, passant devant la maison de Delly. Et là, je le vois, dans le petit jardin de cette modeste maison. Un genou à terre, tenant à sa main un écrin noir qui semble fait de velours et Delly debout devant lui. Elle hoche la tête vaguement avec un petit sourire satisfait. Si j'avais un arc et des flèches, elle aurait vu ce que serait devenu son joli petit sourire. Je me mets à courir vers le Près, ayant des larmes rageuses qui coulent le long de mes joues pour pendre au bas de mon menton, et terminer leur course à s'écraser par terre. Pourquoi ? Il disait m'aimer. Ah mais c'était ça ce qu'il me cachait ! Tout compte fait lui aussi aura sa petite cicatrice au passage ! Non je ne peux pas lever la main sur lui ni lui faire de mal. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Alors je m'adosse à un arbre et me laisse glisser tout le long. Un pommier. Je regroupe mes jambes que je plie en deux. Mes cuisses se collent contre mon ventre et mes bras les entourent. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur mes genoux. Et je pleure. Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie. Je suis désespérée. J'ai failli à ma promesse. Celle de ne jamais tomber amoureuse, et de ne jamais tomber dans un état aussi lamentable que celui que j'ai maintenant. Mais c'est trop tard. L'amour peut nous faire vivre la plus douce des vies comme il peut vous broyer en un claquement de doigts. Je pleure. Encore. Et encore. _Allez Katniss, relève-toi et mets tout ça au clair ! _

Je me relève tant bien que mal, essuie toute trace de faiblesse, et aperçois une silhouette se diriger vers la maison d'Haymitch. Je décide de la suivre sachant très bien qui se cache derrière cette ombre. Je ne suis plus aussi discrète qu'avant, donc je redouble d'efforts sur le poids de mes pas. Il s'est retourné de part et d'autre avant de poursuivre sa route. Quand il arrive, il entre en poussant la porte derrière lui. Je regarde par l'embrasure qu'il a laissée. Haymitch a l'air plus sobre que d'habitude. Peeta lui parle de l'écrin mais je n'arrive décidemment pas à tout entendre. Par contre, je perçois mon prénom dans la conversation, et pas qu'une fois._ Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette mascarade ?_ Il salue Haymitch tandis que je cours me réfugier à l'abri de son regard bleu océan.

Je le vois rentrer chez _nous. _J'attends quelques minutes avant de faire de même. Au lieu de le brusquer, je fais comme si de rien était. On va voir s'il est honnête. Je déboule dans le salon, l'air de rien. Il commence, un peu gêné :

« Katniss, j'ai quelque chose à te dire »

Je suis très fière de lui qu'il ne me mente pas même s'il m'a brisée en mille morceaux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds et je fonds comme une glace au soleil. _Reprends-toi Katniss._

« Et ce n'est vraiment pas facile »

_Vas-y dis que tu vas épouser Delly et que je ne suis qu'une poupée de chiffon, dis-le !_

« Katniss, je, je suis tombé amoureux de toi le jour de mes cinq ans, lorsque ta voix a rencontré mes oreilles et mon cœur et cet amour n'a fait que se renforcer au fil du temps (_bah voyons_). On a partagé le souvenir des pains, on a passé les 74e Hunger Games ensemble et tu étais prête à te sacrifier pour moi lorsque la règle a été annulée (_non, non tu te trompes, c'était juste histoire de défier Snow et de ne pas avoir un mort à rajouter à ma liste_) On a fait ensemble la Tournée de la victoire (_et alors ?_) et on a aussi passé une Expiation ensemble (_oui à cause de ces foutues baies_) on a fait aussi une guerre et une Révolte et tu a su me ramener à l'homme que j'étais et que Snow m'a pris lors de mon conditionnement. Tu as tout été pour moi, toujours là et j'espère que tu ne rejetteras pas ma proposition. »

Je me pose beaucoup de questions mais je n'ai pas le temps de les formuler à voix haute qu'il pose un genou à terre et me présente le fameux écrin d'un noir ancre.

« Katniss Everdeen voulez-vous changer votre nom pour devenir Katniss Mellark ? »

Il ouvre l'écrin et laisse paraître une magnifique bague devancée par une perle. Sur les contours dorés de la bague se trouve écrit le même mot répété. _Toujours._ Je ne me rends compte que je pleure que quand je vois mon reflet dans la perle. Et je pleure depuis longtemps. Peeta est inerte, attendant sûrement ma réponse, son joli sourire de tout à l'heure commence à se faner. Je porte mes deux mains à mon cœur et réponds la seule chose qui pourrait me rendre heureuse. Le choix fait depuis longtemps. Et c'est derrière mes larmes et mon sourire que je réussis à chuchoter cette réponse.

« Oui »

Je perçois par la fenêtre une plante du jardin. Un pissenlit.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que cela vous a plut. **

**Bisous bisous !**


End file.
